


[Podfic] I Need to Tell the World You're Mine

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-28
Updated: 2011-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of annkiri's fic "I Need to Tell the World You're Mine."</p>
<p><strong>Author’s Summary:</strong> “Dean and Sam have different ways of claiming each other.”</p>
<p><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:07:07 || 4.1MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] I Need to Tell the World You're Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Need to Tell the World You're Mine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/10935) by annkiri. 



**Title:** [I Need to tell the World You’re Mine](http://annkiri.livejournal.com/71948.html)  
 **Author:** annkiri  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Author’s Summary:** Dean and Sam have different ways of claiming each other.

**File Length & Size:** 00:07:07 || 4.1MB  
 **Download:** archive link - [mp3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/i-need-to-tell-world-you%E2%80%99re-mine)

To listen to a streaming version, [click here.](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/I%20Need%20To%20Tell%20The%20World%20You're%20Mine%20mp3.mp3)

Originally posted on livejournal [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1016585.html).


End file.
